Grace Connelly
Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-20h17m55s106.png Bruce Almighty 2.jpg 'Grace Connelly '''was a woman from the city of Buffalo, New York, and a supporting character in Bruce Almighty ''. Early Life Very little is known about Grace's early life. She was born to unknown parents, and at some point started working for the Small Wonders Day Care. Approximately 5 years prior to the events of Bruce Almighty, she became Bruce Nolan's girlfriend. Bruce Almighty During the events of the film, Grace was working for the Small Wonders Day Care. She witnessed the events that caused her boyfriend to be fired, and was present when he complained that God was picking on him. This led to to leave Bruce a note, saying "We need to talk". Several days later, Grace was sat at home, making photo albums, when she heard Bruce singing outside the door of their apartment. She let him in, and was presented with a bouqet of tudaisies. She put them in a vase, and then walked out onto her balcony, to find Bruce stood there. She looked and saw that the moon was especially big, and she and Bruce began kissing passionately. Feeling aroused, Grace ran into their bathroom, and took off her clothes, replacing them with a white negligee. She stood in front of the mirror, and began putting on lipstick. At this point, she began to feel waves of intense sexual pleasure, causing her to drop her lipstick, and fall onto the toilet seat, knocking over several bottles in the process. She then found herself overcome with an extremely intense orgasm, and she collapsed to the floor in ultimate ecstasy. This unbelievable pleasure was being caused by Bruce, who was using his newly-acquired divine powers on her, though she was unaware of it. After regaining her composure, Grace ran outside to Bruce, and they made passionate love. The next morning, Grace awoke, and found that her breasts had grown larger. She put on some casual clothes, and went downstairs to make breakfast. Soon Bruce joined her, and she complimented him on the previous night, agreeing with his comment that it was "heavenly". She mentioned the new size of her breasts to Bruce, but he denied it, due to one of the limitations of his powers. A week later, Grace went to a spa with her sister Debbie, before going out with Bruce to The Blue Palm, the restaurant where they had their first date, where Bruce informed her of his new promotion. Several days later, Grace reluctantly went to a party to celebrate Bruce's promotion, where she saw him kissing his co-anchor Susan Ortega, causing her to leave him. Over the next few days, she saw many miraculous signs, telling her to take Bruce back. Eventually, she prayed to God to remove her love for him. Hearing that Bruce had been injured, Grace visited him in the hospital before taking him back. An undisclosed amount of time later, Grace became engaged to Bruce. Later Life Nothing is known about Grace's later life, though it can be assumed that she eventually married Bruce. Personality Like her name suggests, Grace is a kind person. She loved Bruce dearly, and wished to live simply, not enjoying all the extravangent gifts he gave her. Known Prayers *Grace prayed for Bruce to find himself, contentment, and God. Response: Unknown *Similarly, she also prayed for Bruce to find meaning. Response: Unknown *She also prayed for Bruce to get strength. Response: Unknown *And another prayer was to bless Bruce. Response: Unknown *She then prayed to stop loving Bruce. Response: YES List incomplete. Possible Prayers *Grace prayed for her body to return to normal, referring to her enlarged breasts and bottom. Response: YES * Trivia *It was originally planned for Grace to have her breasts grow throughout the film, however, the idea was scrapped s Category:Bruce Almighty Category:Bruce Almighty Characters Category:Victims of Bruce's Powers Category:Females Category:Prayer Senders Category:Characters Category:Evan Almighty Characters Category:Villians Category:Heroes